The one thing to hold onto
by Natalie Nallareet
Summary: Ruby/Meg one-shot. Meg knows Rubies secret, and has come to say goodbye. Late season 4.


**_A/C: _**_Meg/Ruby one-shut because yes they are completely shipable. Part of the 'things I miss the most' collection. This is based off a head-cannon where they were a couple before dying. Please le me know what you think and enjoy!_

_**Rated T: **Because of kissing and cuddling.  
_

* * *

"You're not as tough as they say," Meg challenged, cocking her head to the side, the dark brown hair of her host falling into those dark blue eyes. "There's talk that you'll be the downfall of Lilith's plans." She tilted the demon blade up slightly, its edge cutting into Ruby's chin. "But I know better. A little bird told me... that you have as much to do with the final seal as Lilith." The blade drew away from the other demon, there was no more need for weapons at this point.

"And what little bird would that be?" Ruby snarled, checking the nick on her neck carelessly.

"You're so dull Rubbes," Meg chuckled, flashing a full toothed smile. "It's all about protecting your little secret. Don't worry, my lips are sealed and my source is pretty done spreading the word."

"And I can trust you?" Ruby snorted, taking a step back, her eyes drifting towards the door.

"We're on the same side, I should hope so," Meg pursed her lips, looking fakely offended. "The question I'm most concerned with though is... do you know about the unavoidable if you succeed?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ruby hissed, glaring at the floor. "Oh course I do. It will be worth it, the apocalypse will start."

"I just, well..." Meg grimaced, her eyes studying the floor for a moment before her eyes swung up to meet Ruby's. "Wondered if there was anything left between that one time."

"There shouldn't be," Ruby whispered uncomfortably, not being able to hold her gaze.  
******  
**

"Nothing?" Meg asked incredulously, now looking genuinely hurt. She took a step back from the demon before her. "After all that? We go back from before hell-"

"They can't take that away," Ruby agreed, her voice choking up a bit, gripping Meg's wrists. "I said 'there shouldn't be.' I never said that there isn't anything. I'm glad you came to say good bye."

"I'm not saying 'good bye'," Meg laughed a bit hysterically, pushing Ruby away from the door and onto the plush chair that sat in the otherwise empty room. "Big, tough, Ruby the demon, fattening the Sammy pig like no one else can manage. Because your the one truly faithful, the one who will bring the apocalypse. We should all bow down to her, but no one can be trusted with the truth... not even me. Nope, don't deny it. I will fight for this cause, just as you are. But I'm not doing it for Lilith, I'm not doing it for Lucifer. I'm doing it for you. And all this is going to do, is kill you."

"Meg, I'm sorry," Ruby murmured guiltily, only Meg could make her feel guilty for such a noble cause. Only Meg could remind her of the one thing she had kept through the demonic torturing.

"Oh you're sorry," Meg snorted, with the same hysterical laughter, her arms clamped mechanically around Ruby in an attempted hug, but she was too tense to give a real one. "Well that's just great, isn't it? Is that going to soften the fall? Make everything peachy? You never found out how I went after you were brutally murdered?"

"Meg, I heard, don-"

"I dragged you into that awful business, damned us both to hell," Meg spat, "And it killed you. So I did myself the favor of joining you, hon'."

Ruby's embrace was a lot more real, less of something to keep her steady. "It was never your fault."

"Don't deny it Rubbes," Meg whispered defeatedly, tightening her grip on Ruby. "I just... I can't do it again, ya' know? I can't lose you again."

Ruby ran her fingers along Meg's cheek, her breathing evening out as she kissed who use to be her wife so long ago, when they had both been humans. The two sunk into the one chairs, entwining their legs to curl up with each other.

"You've held onto me longer than any originally mortals has ever dared," Ruby whispered into Meg's ear. "I can't stop this. You can't stop this. Not even Sam could make the wrong desictions at this point. Let go Megs... for me, please."

"Y-you think I could?" Meg gasped between snogging. Holding on tighter, because just maybe if she never let go Ruby wouldn't be stupid enough to go back to poisoning Sam.

"No but... you can't follow me. Not this time," Ruby whimpered, playing with the buttons that kept Meg's shirt on, before taking the entire piece of clothing off.

"Stay... please," Meg whimpered, pulling her partner's shirt off. "Give me something more to remember Rubbes."

"A week," Ruby replied grudgingly, tracing her hands over the unfamilur body that held the soul she knew so well. "I can manage a week."

"Come on Rubbes, just that?" Meg whined, her voice cracking slightly.

"I'll come back if I can but..."

"You won't be able to," Meg buried her head in Ruby's hair, tightly wound around each other. "I'll always love you, keep that in mind."

That was the first night, the first of seven nights curled up, waking up to each other, holding onto all that was left. When Meg heard of Ruby's death days later, she wasn't surprised, she didn't cry. Because she couldn't, anything that human had left her when she woke up with no one by her side on the seventh morning. Instead she tried to kill Sam, again and again, because she didn't care about anything else, all that mattered was having Sam damned to hell as he rightfully deserved.


End file.
